Night of Grass
by ZoruaWhite
Summary: Breaking in a Chespin in heat into the world of sex and smut.


**Smut quickie involving grass starters.**

"Great job, you guys. You keep this up and we'll be able to open up our grass-type gym in no time!" I spoke with enthusiasm to my team of grass Pokemon—Ivysaur, Treecko, Snivy, Chespin. I got lucky finding a Chespin here on the borders of Unova. I heard that this unknown creature came from uncharted lands where many Pokemon awaited, but no one was at all aware of any way to reach said lands—not even going airborne would get you there. I yawned; looking out the window from my room, I saw that it was pretty late out. "It's late, we should get some rest for tomorrow." The four Pokemon nodded as I walked into the bathroom, carrying a pair of night clothes to change into while in there. "I'll be in the shower if you need me. Try to keep it down if you guys decide to play anything, okay? Gotta remember that we don't live in our own home anymore, there are others in this apartment that could hear ya." Smiling at them, I shut the door behind me and locked it so none of the Pokemon would come intruding on my showering.

* * *

Chespin yawned as she looked at her partners. She was the only female of the four grass-types that their trainer carried around with him on a regular basis. Recently, poor little Chespin had gone into heat; her battling skills had dropped from what they used to be, but luckily nobody noticed. She needed a good, hard mating from someone, anyone, but she was much too shy to show such submissiveness and desire towards the boys. Arceus knows what kinds of mischievous sex she'd get into with those four males; they weren't exactly the mature types. They were huge perverts—especially Ivysaur and Snivy. Treecko, little Chespin couldn't really say much the same; while he too was a massive perv, he wasn't nearly as bad as the other two grass-types. He actually had some sort of sense and maturity in him, and was the only one that hadn't sexually harassed the female in some way or another.

Chespin could easily tell that Ivysaur and Snivy wanted to plow their dicks into her pussy, no doubt. The rubs on her hips, spanks to her ass, and occasional attempts to rub a finger on her folds told her everything. Treecko, he would never try such… perverse actions. He'd just…. stare at her… eyeballing her body. Chespin wasn't too sure if he wanted her too, or if he was just trying to spite her or something, but her first thoughts told her that all three would rush for her pussy if she offered her body to them.

But that was the last thing she'd do. She'd [b]never[/b] grant those 24:7 horny beasts such an opportunity as having complete control over her body and pounding her until her heat tells her she's had enough. She wouldn't be able to feel her legs for weeks! Let alone the fact that they most certainly wouldn't pull out, and, as much as she'd refuse, she wouldn't dare let them pull out either. Her heat would leave her craving for not only a male's fresh, potent cream, but to be filled with his pups as well and impregnated to bear a new litter of pups. She'd be able to avoid that, however, either by having the male pull out, breeding outside of her egg group, or just having sex with a human. Hell, she'd been eyeing her trainer behind his back quite some; she's had plenty of thoughts and actually believed that it could work out!

She sighed. Chespin pushed the thought away; her trainer would never do such a thing. He was never the rebellious type; he'd never have sex with a Pokemon as long as it's an illegal act. She was just about out of choices on who she could get some from. There was the cute Eevee male that lived down the street with the other trainer that their own trainer was friends with, but he would probably be able to impregnate her as well if he came in her. Plus, the poor thing was as shy as could be and most definitely a virgin. Chespin growled. She needed a REAL male. A big, strong male with a big, large gift down below. She needed to be stretched, even split in half if need be; it just had to be thick and throbbing for her and ONLY her. Just when she was about to give up, she put her gaze back at her partners. They were the last ones she wanted to give in to, but alas… she had no other choice, unless she'd rather suffer being driven mad by her natural instincts and desires, and the flaming hot sensation that would only get stronger between her legs with every passing day.

"I hate to do this…. but I need a dick plunging in there… and I need it now." Chespin told herself as she looked over to the three males play wrestling with one another. "Hey Treecko, Ivysaur, Snivy, could you come here for a second? I have a request to ask of you guys."

"Hm? Is something up, Chespin?" Ivysaur asked with a smile as the males sat in front of their female partner. Chespin blushed as she glanced between the three boys, eyes mostly gazing at their sheaths—slit for Snivy—just wondering what they had hidden in those sensitive patches of theirs.

"Well… to start… I have a confession to make." She began with a sigh. "Firstly….. I'm in heat and I need a male… really badly." Treecko blushed and the other two males simply smirked and winked at one another, already knowing where this was going. Chespin resisted her every desire to slap the two perverts as hard as she could. "Second.. I've run through my choices and it came down to just one decision by elimination… I'm willing to give my body to all three of you… BUT…. you have to promise me that you WON'T cum inside and that you WON'T stop until I tell you I'm satisfied. Understood?"

"Oh you definitely don't have to repeat anything like that to us~" Ivysaur chuckled as his malehood had already grown hard between his hinds; Snivy just the same. The grass snake's twin shafts twitched and glistened with the amounts of precum already coating the pulsing, needy girth. The strong scents of musk from the two horny boys filled the air fast around Chespin. Taking in the scents, her mind completely snapped and she almost lost it right there. Her pupils grew dull as if she was hypnotized, her hind legs quivering and closing, trying to hide her drooling, swollen lips from the males in front of her.

"Heheh, for someone in heat, I'm surprised you haven't bent over yet~" Snivy spoke with a smug smirk on his face, vine stroking his two large dicks. Chespin didn't care how perverted they acted anymore. In fact, their desires to fuck her only drove her own, making her want them all the more. Her mind had been broken by the strong musky scents filling the air, and her own sweet aroma joined in, hitting the nose of the three horny boys.

As Chespin bent over and exposed her swollen goods to the males, Ivysaur and Snivy wasted no time and getting the needy female, Snivy slipping under her, wrapping his paws around her hips and prodding her pussy with both tips while Ivysaur ground his shaft on her ass. She bit her lip and groaned, grinding back on the two males.

While the impatient pack of horny grass-types prepared to go at it like the feral beasts they once were, Treecko was much more calm about this, taking his time as his cock had just fully erected. He smiled and watched for a moment as his fellow partners began to go into a harmony of moans, the two males sinking their cocks as deep into the female's depths as they could, two huge dicks stretching out Chespin's pussy while another plunges deep into her hot, tight ass.

"Keep it down, you horny lot, or our trainer will hear you." Treecko warned them as he walked towards the group. Ivysaur and Snivy moaned softly, but put their hearts into the unbelievable sensation they felt, Chespin doing everything in her will to keep from saying 'fuck it' and screaming at the top of her lungs. Seeing her struggle, Snivy assisted by shoving a thick vine into the female's mouth, muffling her moans and screams so as to cut her volume down by quite a lot.

Feeling the like the whore she was slowly becoming, Chespin began to bob her head on the vine in her muzzle, suckling all over it while she ground her hips against the boys' dicks, feeling them pull out and plunge in hard and fast, fucking her with the great force and vigor she's needed for oh so long. Her eyes rolled back as she screamed and moaned out around the vine, hot, soaked pussy constricting hard around the two snake shafts pounding at her while her even hotter tailhole clamps on Ivysaur's large, pulsing meat, milking the precum hard from him.

"Hnnngh! H-Holy fuck! I've pounded my fair share of pussy in my days, but no girl's got wetness like you~!" Snivy moaned out, his hips pumping faster at his partner.

"Heheh… same here~ I've driven all of my anal lovers crazy for my dick… but you're the first to a-actually drive ME crazy for your ass~" Chespin blushed hard at the compliments, rewarding them both by clenching hard around all three of the dicks in her lower holes. She deepthroated the vine in her mouth, suckling hard at it as it wriggles and throbs like a real dick in her mouth, Snivy moaning out as he felt quite the lovely sensation from Chespin's sucking on his vine.

"Mmmm.. work that mouth and pussy, girl~ I'll make you bust really hard for it~" He whispered into her ear with a growl and a nip at it, causing her to tremble against the boys as they plowed her harder and harder. Chespin howled and whined as she felt her climax approaching at an alarming rate. She was going to cum, and Arceus was it going to be an unbelievable orgasm. Shaking, she began bouncing up and down on them, driving Snivy deeper with his thrusts as she goes down, and feeling Ivysaur sink further in her ass with her every rise off of Snivy's cocks.

Without warning, Chespin screamed out around the vine as her walls clamped as tight as they could on both males, making it almost impossible to pull out as her walls spasm and convulse like wild, her pussy gushing large squirts of hot honey all over Snivy's dicks and his hind legs. Both males grunted aloud as they were forced to hilt in and spill their piping hot loads into their partner's needy, aching holes, the pleasure far too indescribably amazing for either one of the three to care about Chespin's request for them to pull out before cumming. Chespin's eyes rolled back as pleasure soared through her body as if it were the last sensation she'd feel on earth. He body dropped atop of Snivy as their orgasms all began to die down, shaking as the males pulled out of the used, happy Chespin and moved away from her, watching as their cum drooled from both ass and cunt and mixed together with her own juices on the ground below her.

"Mmmn… damn, you're the best fuck I've had in my lfie~" Snivy murrled as his cocks retreated back into his sheath.

"The best fuck I'll ever have in my life~" Ivysaur added, gazing at the female's ass as his own dick returned into his sheath. They looked at one another and chuckled as they left out of the room towards the small kitchen area, leaving the used Chespin with Treecko. In her dazed, blissful state, Chespin saw Treecko stroking his own large shaft.

"Hey…" She spoke softly. Treecko blushed a heavy shade of red as he gazed over at her. Chespin opened her mouth wide for him. "You deserve my body… the most… come here… let me give you what you deserved for so long…"

"E-err… a-are you sure? You were just mercilessly rutted and I know you must be extremely worn o—"

"I'd give my body to you to be your sex slave for life before I even let them have sex with me… I did it to quench the heat… but I'm doing this for you.. because you're the only one that doesn't try to molest and rape me." She blushed and pointed to her open muzzle. "Now let me taste you… I've actually been pretty curious~"

Treecko blushed even brighter as he hesitantly moved towards the female. He smiled down at her and scratched behind her ears as he eased his cock into her mouth. "You're a good girl, Chespin. I'm proud and honored to have you as a partner." He spoke softly as he felt her begin to suckle on his large length. He moaned softly, feeding the hungry female warm strings of his preseed, the throbbing mass in her mouth getting hotter from the intense heat and wetness of Chespin's maw.

"G-Goodness, your mouth is incredible…" Treecko moaned in ecstasy, placing a paw on her head and helping her take in the rest of his large meat. Chespin blushed and moaned as she let him guide her, suckling on every inch of him while swirling her tongue around the malehood. "Gaah… y-yeah, just like that~" He purred in ecstasy as she pulled back up to the head and swirled her tongue around it; that was naturally one of the greatest sensations to give most males during oral, swirling your tongue around the tip or the head, where it tends to be the most sensitive at.

Chespin shivered as he grabbed the base of Treecko's cock and pumped it firmly while suckling at the upper half of the large meat. Treecko panted heavily, the pleasure, the sensations much too great for him to withstand. Having been pawing off to Chespin's being fucked silly by the other boys, he had already gotten himself a decent way to his climax; he wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

"Ohh Arceus… f-fuck, I'm almost there…" He moaned in bliss, back arching as he gave light thrusts into Chespin's maw. Chespin blushed heavily as she bobbed in tune with Treecko's thrusts, taking him in as he trusts forward, and easing off as he pulls back, dragging her tongue up and down the underside in the process. "Yes… o-ohh fuck, that's perfect… hnngh, g-gonna cum…!"

"Mmmff… mmrr~" Chespin moaned around Treecko's as she took him all in again before pull off, slapping the head on her tongue while stroking his large dick. "Give me that hot, gooey cream all over my face. Mark and feed me with every strip~"

"G-Gaah! A-Anything my pet wishes~!" Treecko arched his back, moaning aloud as he sent thick, watery strings of cum spewing all over the needy female's face, coating Chespin in his hot cream, several ropes spurting into her mouth, feeding his new whore. Chespin moaned as she felt Treecko's hot male milk paint her face while the rest was swallowed down for her stomach to feast on. She gazed up at Treecko when his climax came to an end, the dazed grass-type falling on his rump before laying out on the ground, sighing in blissful exhaustion.

"Heheh… I'll take it.. I was a good girl~" Chespin blushed as she kissed his tip before crawling up and snuggling close to her partner, not caring to clean up nor caring if their trainer sees.

* * *

"Wonderful! You guys are getting better every day!" I spoke with joy as I watched my Pokemon battle one another to practice and train. I was told that my gym would be ready by this afternoon, so I had woken up the moment I got the call and got into immediate training with my Pokemon. "Already, everyone, that's enough for now, let's take a break." I spoke as the four grass-types came together. "You all are doing great! Though… maybe you should sit out until we can take care of your sudden weight problem, Chespin. You've been putting on some pounds over the last week. Something up?" Chespin blushed at me before looking away. She knew exactly what was 'up', and surprisingly, she and Treecko weren't caught by their trainer when they were passed out with cum all over the female's face and drooling from her lower holes.

"Ches chespin~" She replied with a smile. She looked over at the three males. Ivysaur and Snivy winked at her; Treecko simply blushed a deep red and waved at her.

"You all have been acting different towards one another since last night. Whatever happened, I hope it was a good thing. We'll have to take care of your weight issue later though, Chespin. We need you in shape for when we can have the gym this afternoon. It'll be a bit before we can actually open and began accept challengers that want to win badges, but we can't have a pudgy little Chespin battling, your species isn't meant to be pudgy, even if it makes you look even cuter."

Chespin giggled a little and blushed. She gave her belly a soft pat and smiled as a pair of paws patted her own in return. She never felt happier to have let her lust cause such a wonderful mistake to develop in her womb.


End file.
